1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film production apparatus, a thin film production method, an electrochemical device, and a method for producing the electrochemical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin film technology is widely employed for performance improvement and size reduction of devices. Production of devices using thin films not only provides direct benefits to users, but also plays an important roll in environmental aspects, such as in preservation of earth resources and in reduction of power consumption.
For advancement of such thin film technology, it is indispensable to meet various demands in terms of industrial use, that is, to achieve high efficiency, high stability, high productivity, and cost reduction of thin film production methods. Efforts to this end have continued to be made.
A film formation technique that allows a high deposition rate is essential in order to increase the productivity of thin films. Increase in deposition rate is being pursued in thin film production methods such as vacuum deposition methods, sputtering methods, ion plating methods, and CVD methods (Chemical Vapor Deposition Methods). A thin film production method employing a roll-to-roll process or employing successive conveyance of plate substrates is used as a method for continuously forming thin films in large numbers. The roll-to-roll thin film production method is a method in which: an elongated substrate wound in a roll is unwound and fed from an unwinding roller; a thin film is formed on the substrate being conveyed on a conveyance route; and the substrate is then wound on a winding roller. Thin films can be produced with high productivity, for example, by combining the roll-to-roll type thin film production method and a film formation source that yields a high deposition rate, such as a vacuum deposition source using an electron beam.
In many cases where thin films are formed at a high rate, heat input to the substrate caused by film formation poses a problem. Similarly, in the case of film formation in which a plurality of thin films are formed one on top of another, deterioration of thin film quality caused by heat input to the thin film previously formed on the substrate may pose a problem. In order to solve these problems, various proposals have been made for methods for cooling the substrate.
JP 1-152262 A describes an apparatus for forming a thin film on a web serving as a substrate, and describes introducing a gas into a region between the web and a support means supporting the web. With this apparatus, heat conduction between the web and the support means can be ensured and, therefore, increase in the temperature of the web can be reduced.
JP 2003-308609 A describes a method for producing a recording medium having: a polymer base material; a recording layer formed on one surface of the polymer base material; and a reinforcing layer that is a thin metal film formed on the other surface of the polymer base material. This method is as follows: a polymer base material on one surface of which a recording layer has been previously formed, and a rotatable cooling support at least whose surface is formed of a dielectric material, are brought into a state in which the recording layer is located between the polymer base material and the rotatable cooling support; an electrostatic attractive force is generated between the recording layer and the rotatable cooling support to bring the recording layer and the rotatable cooling support into close contact; and, in this state, a reinforcing layer is formed on the other surface of the polymer base material. With this method, the thermal load imposed on the polymer base material by the formation of the thin metal film, and thereby the occurrence of thermal defects of the polymer base material, can be effectively reduced.
JP 6-330320 A describes a roll-to-roll vacuum deposition apparatus configured to covey a substrate along a carrier belt, and describes cooling the carrier belt by an electric cooler. With this apparatus, deterioration and deformation of the substrate by heat can be prevented, and deposition over a long length can be carried out with a high deposition efficiency.